Mario Mugan
Mario Mugan is a housemate from Big Brother 11. Profile Born near Venice in Italy Mario is half British and half Italian. He lives in Essex and is currently unemployed. Mario is fascinated by the paranormal and the potential powers of the mind, believing that 'we are all connected by a cosmic force but organised religion isn't relevant or needed'. He doesn't believe that love truly exists, rather that it is 'an enforced emotion of jealously and fear'. He says he has learnt to not wear his heart on his sleeve and to trust no-one. He is often the dumper because he likes feeling like a big man. Mario has a phobia of death and aging which means he constantly wears moisturiser and sunblock and always exercises 'to be young and beautiful'. He hates to see animals mistreated but he eats meat. Mario is a massive Big Brother fan and he owns the Diary Room chair from Big Brother 7. His friends say he is a shallow narcissist but he is bored by Paris Hilton and Jordan wannabes. He admits to being vain, saying when he goes to a club even if he doesn't want to pull girls, he still wants to look attractive to them. Big Brother 11 On Day 14, Mario was put up for eviction by Shabby as a result of the weekly Save and Replace task. He faced the public vote against Ben, Dave and Govan. On Day 17, Govan was evicted and Mario remained in the House. On Day 35, Mario was put up for eviction by Caoimhe as a result of the weekly Save and Replace task. On Day 38, Mario and Corin survived the public vote and Ife was evicted from the House. On Day 55, after receiving five nominations from his fellow housemates, Mario was nominated for eviction. The following day, he successfully managed to win the weekly Save and Replace task; he chose Dave as his replacement nominee. On Day 62, after receiving four nominations from his fellow housemates, Mario was nominated for eviction. The following day, he successfully managed to win the weekly Save and Replace task; he chose Sam as his replacement nominee. On Day 66, after Jo's eviction, housemates had to choose a fellow housemate to be given a ticket to the Final. They chose Josie; all other housemates faced a quadruple eviction. On Day 73, Mario survived the eviction. He left the House on Day 77 in 3rd place, with 5.1% of the five-way vote to win. Nominations History Post-Big Brother In 2011, Mario posed nude for GT Naked Issue 2011. Gallery Mario Mugan1.jpg|Mario's pre-show publicity photo Mario Mugan3.jpg|Mario finds out he has been chosen to enter the Big Brother 11 House Mario4.jpg|Mario enters the Big Brother 11 House as a "Mole" Mario6.jpg|Mario does a task set by the Tree of Temptation in Big Brother 11 Mario5.jpg|Mario sitting in the Big Brother 11 Diary Room with his grandfather Mario Mugan2.jpg|Mario enters the Big Brother 11 House Trivia *Mario is the second ever housemate chosen to enter the Big Brother House by a random draw; the first ever is Susie Verrico. **He is the first ever housemate to be chosen to enter the House by a random draw during a Big Brother Launch. *Mario is the second ever housemate to win two Save and Replace tasks in a row. **He is the first ever male housemate to win two Save and Replace tasks in a row. **He was the last ever housemate to win a Save and Replace task. *Mario is Big Brother's first ever official "Mole". **Had the housemates correctly identified Mario as being the "Mole" in the Big Brother 11 House, he would have been evicted immediately. *Mario was the second ever housemate to be put up for eviction as a result of a Save and Replace task. **He is the first ever male housemate to be put up for eviction as a result of a Save and Replace task. **He is the first ever housemate to be put up for eviction as a result of a Save and Replace task and survive the eviction that week. **He is the only ever housemate to be put up for eviction twice as a result of a Save and Replace task. *In Big Brother 11, Mario was the first housemate to talk to the Tree of Temptation. *Mario was the only openly-gay male housemate in the Big Brother 11 House. *Thus far, Mario, Federico Martone and Roberto Conte are the only ever Big Brother housemates to originate from Italy. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 11 Housemate Category:Finalist